The Defective Dancer
by Kill Boss 98 REBORN
Summary: The weirdest thing wasn't that this particular one hasn't already killed him. But that this Dancer seemed a lot more… human?


**So yeah, I've been playing a lot of Kingdom Hearts 2 (Final Mix) lately.  
**

**ALSO! For those of you who maybe wondering what happened to My Hero's Guide to Monster Girls, it's still going on trust me, it's just that since I figured that is MGE crossover, I thought that it would be appropriate to add some lemon scenes in some future chapters. Including the one-shot that I'm currently working on for it.**

**The thing is, that would be my first dive into writing sex scenes all together, so a friend of mine suggested that I write a few "testfics" as practice before I get on to it. So I'll leave this up to you on how I did with this. **

**Enjoy…**

"I don't understand… what happened to this one?"

"I'm not sure, but unlike its appearance, this nobody's behavior doesn't seem to be any different from the others. I doubt Demyx has any answers."

"Should we let it live?"

"That remains to be seen, all that matters is that it's still a threat to them and not us. Not to mention, easily replaceable."

"One of many."

"Precisely. Come, we are needed elsewhere."

Waking up with a grunt, a lonely Dancer picked herself off the ground. For three days she heard the voices of two of her master's "associates" echoing in her head going on how she was "different" from her brethren, almost like they were talking about a broken toy found in a box of well working ones. Of course she didn't really care about that, her job was simple, find the Keybearer and his little friends and destroy them.

Normally creatures like Nobodies don't really tend to get curious about anything, namely because there is never a reason for them to be. But since this one seems to have a special "gift" unlike her brothers and sisters. She couldn't help but use it to wonder if this "Keybearer" was really all that dangerous. Sure he may have already killed a good number of them, but that only added to her curiosity. Did he look human like her master and the other members of the organization? Was he demonic and menacing looking like her or more goofy looking like the Heartless? Is his "KeyBlade" more like a sword or a magic wand? Does he like to dance too?

Despite having rather vague details to work with (like his name being Sora and the simple "you know him when you see him" with really nothing else), she had no problem tracking him down. Teleporting on the side of the cliffs of Hollow Bastion, not long after arriving, she began to sense a particular aura of light not too far where she was standing.

She then stopped making sure she wasn't in anyone's field of vision. It was ten she realized that she was now in the presence of "Sora". Looking at him, well, she wasn't too sure on what to think of him.

From what she has been told, she thought that she would find something like a powerful brute or a heavy armored soldier. But no, it was just a kid… To be fair, she did seem rather young herself.

She took a good look at the boy seeing that he looked like he was somewhere in between the ages of 16 and 20 with brown spiked hair and bright blue eyes. He also wore a mostly black outfit with a dark blue tank top with red pouches on his pants legs. This was him? This was the one who killed the other Nobodies and Heartless that has all of Organization XIII so up in arms?

On thing she noticed was that his aura seemed somewhat familiar to her, reminding her one of the organization's members. In fact, he kind of looked like that certain member too, maybe they were related. It wasn't until she realized that he was completely alone, the two friends she was also informed about seemed nowhere to be found, and where was the KeyBlade? Surely she must have made a mistake.

Continuing to watch the boy from a distance like an owl staring down at a human for the first time, she was snapped out of her thoughts when four Dusks appeared right in front of him already engaging in a fight. The Dancer was surprised to see a weapon just suddenly appear in the boy's hand, not even a minute later he already defeated the three Nobodies like they weren't even a challenge. But it wasn't over just yet.

* * *

Sora keep stayed on edge as the Nobodies faded away, but of course more showed up. This time it was three Samurais and two Berserkers, safe to say he had better luck with the former. Fortunately, it was now just between him and the last Beserker who was very close to his end, Sora also was pretty wounded from the fight when the other one still had to be dealt with on top of this one. His eyes widen in horror as not only was he still trying to stand up with his fading strength but he also just remembered that he already used the last of his potion from a previous fight that he had along side Donald and Goofy.

The Keybearer debated rather if he should make a tactical retreat or try and finish off his opponent with what little strength he had left. He was snapped out of his thoughts rather quickly when the Nobody swung of its hammer where Sora was able to dodge but was hit right in the back of his head knocking him into ground with Sora letting out a scream in pain. All he could do was lay there watching the Berserker walk towards him with his vision going in and out, as the boy was beginning to lose consciousness he saw the hulking Nobody raise it's hammer above its head ready to bash his skull in.

Tears ran down Sora's face feeling this was all over, feeling like a real failure. _"Riku… Kairi… I'm sorry… I really messed up this time."_

But before the Nobody could deliver the final strike, Sora saw what looked like a Dancer come in, grab the Beserker by its hands and slammed it hard into the ground. The Dancer then stomped down on its head completely crushing it, causing the other monster to fade out of existence.

The last thing the Keybearer saw was the Dancer walking up to him to seemingly finish him off before completely passing out.

Groaning, Sora began to wake up grabbing his head as his eyes try to focus on his surroundings, from what he could gather, he was in the middle of a room of an abandoned inn not far from where Merlin's house was. He looked down to see some bandages wrapped around his chest also noticing he wasn't wearing his shirt or jacket. He looked around seeing an open drawer (where he assumed was where the bandages came from his shirt and jacket just lying on the back of a chair. His eye stopped at a dark corner where he sees someone sitting in a chair carefully examining his famed Keyblade.

"HEY!" He called out, seeing the silhouette of a person's head turn completely around like an owl quickly silencing him for a moment. "Uh… Did you… save me?" He asked as he looked around at the figure's spot, his heartbeat sped up as the only other thing he could see clearly besides his weapon, was a familiar site of black pointed boots, orange bellbottoms, a long braid like tendril.

The figure stood up with a nod and turned its whole body around now completely facing the young boy. It slowly walked up to him confirming his fears that he was in the presence of a Nobody, especially one how could inflict a lot of damage by simply swinging him around and throwing him into the air. However the weirdest thing wasn't that this particular one hasn't already killed him. But that this dancer seemed a lot more… human?

Only like the other ones Sora, Donald and Goofy faced, this one didn't have a "zig-zagged" mouth but rather just a regular mouth with more organic looking lips and stitches on the the edges that looked somewhat similar to Sally's. Her chest in a lack of better terms… "fuller" than a regular dance, along with her breast being round rather than slightly pointed fitting a long side a less exaggerated hourglass figure. With those features in middle, Sora thought that maybe this was just some weird girl in a costume. That was until Sora also noticed that instead of having two blades in place of each hand, this girl had bladed fingertips which seamlessly merged with her hands. And one question that went through Sora's head was: _"Where is her nose?"_

Of course, Sora was able to relax a little since this creature showed no signs of hostility. That said, the Keybearer couldn't help but agree with himself this particular Nobody definitely wouldn't out of place in a horror movie. kind a "scary yet pretty" feel around her.

_"Wait! Pretty!? Where did that come from!?"_ He asked himself. He then turned his attention to the window next to the bed he was laying down on after hearing what sounded like a clash of lightning. He looked down at the street below to see Donald and Goofy came back after running a quick errand they had to do for the former's Uncle Scrooge now being surrounded by heartless.

"Hang on guys! I-" Sora stopped himself as he tried to sit up but immediately felt a slightly pain showing he still hasn't quite recovered from the previous fight. He tried again, but was stopped when the Dancer placed her hand on his chest pushing him back down gently surprising him, she then climbed on the top bed standing at the edge on the window.

"Wait!" Sora said grabbing her attention. "What are you going to do, that's a lot of them down there."

The Dancer than replied by simply smiling, showing off her razor sharp teeth that was more on the lines of how her sisters' mouths, if the Keyblade wielder didn't know any better, she actually looked kind of excited for the upcoming fight.

* * *

Jumping down on to the ground, the squad of Heartless quickly took notice and quickly prepared for an for another attack with Donald and Goofy looking surprised by the sole Nobody's sudden appearance.

Of course the two didn't really think very likely the Dancer was going to survive due to just to the fact that she was clearly out numbered six to one. So only came as completely surprise with the how the fight played out. They both couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how before the fight could begin a new, the more natural looking Dancer gave a slight bow, that had a "come at me" kind of feel to it.

First, a Soldier rushed towards her about to swipe its claws only for the for the other monster to grab it's wrist, not really an unusual tactic. But rather than swinging around like a someone in a drunken slow dance, she tightly grabbed the smaller creature by it's neck with her free hand lifting off the ground shaking her head at it, and tossing it into to a nearby Bookmaster knocking it out of the air. She then did something similar with the Morning Star when it jumped in the air by kicking it hard like a soccer ball before it could even hit the ground, making it instead crashing into the two earlier mentioned Heartless finishing them both off.

With a combination of contorting, stretching and just her moving her body like a snake, the Dancer manages to avoid every oncoming attack, and manages to kill a Neoshadow with a surprise backhand to the head using the blade on one of her bracelets. With the Morning Star from before now back on its feet, then tries a different attack by spinning around like a top now with two maces in place of each hand chasing the Dancer who pushes another Neoshadow into the spinning maces ripping it to shreds. With the round Heartless's rampage finally stopped, she then looked the dark enemy with a flurry of scratches with her own claws and few kicks thrown in for good measure.

She then finally destroys the Morning Star with with hard kick to the face. She then turned her attention to the last two enemies which both just so happen to be Soldiers, quickly defeating the first one by slitting its throat with her claws and then the other one by with one last kick.

After checking her surroundings and seeing that she was in the clear, she then gave a more formal bow as a sign of victory.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy uttered impressed. Donald on the other hand, wasn't as satisfied.

"Come on Goofy that's a Nobody! Don't praise it!" the magician barked.

In what would be true out of character fashion by these creatures' standards. She then blew a raspberry at Donald, provoking him even there while showing off her long, lizard-like tongue.

"Gwah!?" He yelled angrily, without even thinking he charged at the Dancer about to hit her with his staff, only to be grabbed by the hand and spun around like a tornado completely catching him off guard. After doing a quick twirl, she then swung her arm letting go, cashing the poor duck to crash into a nearby wall. Donald just let himself stay in that spot muttering in a tone that was a combination of both annoyance and regret.

"But wait… We still got to find Sora?" Goofy asked scratching his head.

"I'm up here!" the Keybearer called out grabbing their attention. "Um, do you guys have any potions? We may wanna to restock." After dusting himself off, Donald roller his eyes and healed his friend. Feeling better, Sora jumped down to greet them. "Guys, this doesn't make any sense, but I think she may've saved me from some other Nobodies."

"Huh?" They both asked at the same time. They did finally notice the completely different features she possessed, but only added to more questions, especially considering how she just took down all of the heartless with out breaking a sweat, and how she manages to have a personality.

"I know it sounds crazy. But the last thing I saw before passing out was one of those big guys getting killed by one of the "Girl Nobodies", and I think it was her."

"She"? "Her"? No one has called her those things before, not even her master. Though she wasn't complaining, being called "it" was starting to get somewhat annoying after awhile.

"Maybe we-"

"No."

"…can have her-"

"No!"

"Come with us."

"NO!"

"For crying out loud Donald! I would've died if it wasn't for her!" Sora yelled rather offended, he then lift up his shirt showing the bandages that he still had. "Look, I woke up with these, would a random Nobody do something like this?" Silence fell on to everyone making the two even more confused on why this one was so different.

"Okay, but if she betrays us. Then we need to deal with her quickly." Donald stated with a sigh while Sora just smirked in victory.

"Alright, looks like you're one of us now." Sora said playfully, though she didn't know why, the unlikely savior had a feeling that she was going to enjoy being on their side.

Safe to say, most of the gang's other friend were pretty shocked when meeting the Dancer, the King made a suggest to possibly take her to Yen-Sid when they have a chance to perhaps help shed some light on the subject.

But now there was a new problem, the Heartless were now pouring into this world like crazy and the now group of four had to act fast, where the Dancer was more than willing to help, the Heartless were a common enemy after all.

After clearing out a few more Heartless the now party of four made it over by the cliff side just outside the castle where they would come across a familiar face.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively." Demyx spoke up in a upbeat voice before pointing at the Dancer. "And you must be the one that Xemnas and Saïx were going on about."

"Scram!" Donald ordered unamused.

"Xemnas and Saïx?" Sora asked curious, but then shook it off deciding to ask what he thought was more pressing. "Wait, didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How did a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?" He asked startling Demyx. "I bet you can't even fight." He said crossing his arms.

The Dancer facepalmed surprising the trio. While she couldn't really blame Sora since he clearly didn't know her master like he thinks he does, she of course knew exactly what expect from him.

"Well at least she knows what's going on. Because you shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." He then turned his back muttering to himself with the other four not being able to hear him.

Sora than turned to the Dancer, "So who is this Kook? You know him or something?"

She then nodded yes, if she could speak, she tell them about how while he maybe the resident slacker of the Organization, he shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Remember, The Organization's are maybe of Nobodies."

"Right! No Hearts!" Sora said getting another nod from the lone female in the group.

"Oh, we do too have hearts! Come on tell them…" Demyx whined addressing her who just shook her head. "But… what I wanna know is, how do YOU have a heart?" The Melodious Nocturne asked accusingly towards the other Nobody who just looked at him like he was crazy. Not that she would deny it… "I mean how else can you explain it? You look human, you're acting human, and you clearly didn't immediately kill this guy when you had the chance."

The Dancer stopped for a moment to think about what he just said, his reasoning does make sense, but if she has a heart, then shouldn't she feel it? That's how hearts work right? If so, why wasn't she human?

"Yeah, it must be really, really buried deep down in there if any of us missed it. Just hand it over and I'll let you off the hook okay?" Demyx asked with a smirk

The Dancer just thought about it for another minute. If she does have a heart, than why just give it up? The idea of simply giving didn't sound to appealing as it would most likely end with her being another mindless drone like her brothers and sisters. Plus, she was starting to enjoy Sora's company and the idea having to fight him didn't seem anymore fun or even necessary especially when considering how she actually saw that Sora can hold his own pretty well in fight. Most importantly, what could she really gain by surrendering her heart? The Organization's respect? The inability to feel emotions like disgust, sadness, or jealousy which she already knows nothing about? The idea just didn't seem right to her.

Because that, the Dancer surprised everyone by roughly placing her hand over her chest and shaking her head "no".

"Well then…" Demyx started with a disappointed sigh but the put everyone in a defensive stance by summoning his famed sitar. "Looks like I have two traitors to deal with now." Snapped dropping the more lazy facade he's more known for. After a brief stand off, Demyx made his move. "DANCE WATER! DANCE!" He sang his "forms" start to appear leading to the four to take them down quickly. After landing a few hits, the ninth member the used his famed Bubble Drop making it rain large balls of water forcing the group to back away. Demyx then rushed over to Sora using Water Dash, Luckily the Dancer was quick by stretching her arms out slightly grabbing Sora by the shoulders pulling him out the way. "HEY! No cheating!" Demyx called out. Then with a strum of his sitar, he summoned a large wave of water sweeping up the Dancer and slamming her into a nearby wall. It looked like the Melodious Nocturne wasn't exactly keen on having someone using their knowledge of his attacks against him.

Getting back up, she snarled at her (former) master, running in ready to strike while Sora was keeping him distracted, apparently Donald and Goofy were already out of the game. However, Demyx took noticed and sent a single pillar of water towards her and before she could ask herself why just one, she then looked to see the Organization member was now right in front of her holding his Sitar up like a baseball bat delivering a powerful swing across her face making the dancer stumble around now seeing double. He then finished things off by creating a giant bubble over her head and dropping it forcing her to the ground unconscious.

Sora just looked over at Demyx in anger, this was the second time that this Nobody had saved him, and there was no way he was going to let that be in vain. "Heal!" Sora yelled as he used a potion bringing his unlikely friend back to life, as much as used liked to use more to help Donald and Goofy, he couldn't risk not being about to save himself again. With the Dancer conscious again, she was rather surprised to see that she was able to be revived rather than disappearing into nothing like her brothers and sisters, but that was something she would have to worry about later.

With a thumbs up from Sora, the two got ready for another-

"WAIT!" Demyx called out with a finger raised up stopping the pair dead in their tracks in confusion. Demyx then inspected the sitar, checking for any dents or scratches from the surprise attack he used on the Dancer. Sighing in relief, the ninth member then held his instrument/weapon close to him again. "Okay, we're good." He finished, he then created some distance between himself and the two, then deciding to use Bubble Blaster.

Sora did manage to avoid the attack but then found himself bouncing back and fourth in between two walls of water and was greeted with the ninth member using Water Dash again, this time without someone to help. Sora just found himself getting completely overwhelmed with his opponent's attacks, and needed to find away out so he wouldn't keep being this guy's punching bag.

"Give me Strength!" Sora yelled as the Dancer saw that the color scheme on Sora's outfit changed into a bright blue with flame like designs on the pants legs. Sora then used the KeyBlade to show out beams of light like a machine gun destroying every oncoming ball of water while also landing some hits on the Organization member. Demyx then tried using Pillar Cast, but thanks to the added mobility of Wisdom Form he was able to outrun the pillars chasing him while still shooting at Demyx much to the Melodious Nocturne's annoyance. Demyx's eyes widen when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder, he looked behind himself only to be swiped in the face with the Dancer's claws and then would be followed by a kick and punch.

Fixing his jaw Demyx needed a new plan so it was time.

"DANCE WATER! DANCE!" Demyx sang as he summoned more forms to help in the battle. While it would be a bit more of a hassle without Donald and Goofy and Sora's Wisdom Form finally reached its limit, the did manage to take care of the forms where the Dancer took out a small group of forms with a move that looked a lot like brake dancing juggling them in the air quickly reducing them to puddles, while Sora used his Keyblade and a little of fire to deal with the rest.

Now open once more, Sora and his Dancer ally locked the ninth member in a series of attacks. But Sora abruptly stops her when he came up with a new plan to end this quickly telling. Grabbing each-other's hands, Sora began by throwing his Keyblade at Demyx hitting him before returning to his free hand like a boomerang. Afterwards, they then spun around avoiding another assault from their attacker, Sora then swung out the arm that was holding his partner's hand leaving her with a quick but powerful kick to the face at Demyx before immediately pulling her back close to him. To finish thing off, Sora tosses the Dancer into the air and just as quickly slammed on Demyx, after the large bubble attack, she couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction jumping off and striking a pose alongside Sora.

Demyx just stayed on the ground with a groan, leaving the two to themselves for a moment. "Wow, I'm not making fun of that guy again." Sora stated getting a nod in response. "Man, whoever you were, you must've been quite a fighter." He added with a chuckle.

The both turn to see Demyx getting back up, annoyed but with a hint of fear in his eyes. He looked like he was going to start the battle anew, only to have been suddenly struck by a lightning bolt and then hit on the side of the head by a familiar looking shield forcing him back to the ground. They both turned to Donald and Goofy had finally regained conciseness glad to see that Sora and even the Nobody standing victorious.

Looking back on to Demyx, the Nobody watched as her old master was now beginning to fade away. To think that this was the man who controlled her kind, specifically the other Dancers, but instead used the free will that she possessed to help defeat him. Of course aside from obviously being branded a traitor, she couldn't help but wonder, with Demyx gone, do the other Dancers just disappear along with him? Or do they just stay with no one around to give direction like her? She also couldn't help but thinking about how someone like her, basically a high-ranking foot soldier just defeated their general, with some extra help give or take.

Even before the battle, she couldn't really help but ask herself "why?" on the choices she's made. Yes Demyx was the one who started the fight, but she could've saved herself some of the pain by just giving him her heart, but she found herself more being comfortable alongside the enemy than the Organization. Something kept telling her that she shouldn't just give up and have Organization try and fix so she can be like her brothers and sisters, something just kept telling her… telling her…

"Hey," Sora called out grabbing her attention. "Are you okay?" He asked out of concern. She couldn't really give a clear answer to him or herself. "You know, I never got to thank you for saving me. I feel like I should return a favor somehow." He said as he began thinking. "How about you join us for real? Through our whole journey. Maybe if you help us find Riku and Kairi, we can find a way to turn you back into normal while we're at it. I think they would really like you and we can find you a home back on the island."

She gave out a slight gasp at his offer. Sora wanted her to stay with them? She wasn't really looking for a reward for saving him, she just wanted to learn more about him. And on top that, he was also trying to give her a new purpose, a reason to exist, a reason to fight, to be human again. She hasn't really felt like that she has lost anything since her start as a Nobody, as far as she was concerned, she had no real reason to miss being human since that was a life couldn't even remember. But if anything, she probably would never get the chance to see what else Sora is truly capable of and why he would just offer friendship to a creature that didn't even had a face. And would this "Riku and Kairi" really treat her any different from the other Nobodies?

She thought long and carefully about the offer, when it was done she then nodded yes giving him a thumbs up showing that she accepts it.

"So I guess we're a "four man band" now huh Angel?"

"Angel?" Goofy asked confused.

"Well we gotta call her something." Sora explained before turning back towards the Nobody "I mean unless you already have a name."

The Dancer just shook her head, names were another luxury that her kind never really got. Namely because it just didn't seem necessary to give creature like her something to make them unique. So she actually took some joy that Sora gave her one, it made her feel special, if not important.

"Do you like the name?" He then asked carefully, thus time getting a nod and even a smile from the Nobody, gladly taking it.

"Alright, Angel it is!"

"Let's go, our friends need our helps!" Donald called out ready to for another fight.

"You're right! We need to hurry!" Sora said also ready to join in.

"Aha! There you are!" A familiar voice spoke up, they all turned to see a certain hooded mouse walking towards them with an unamused look on his face, causing the three to look down in shame, remembering that just before arriving at this "arena", they were asked to just focus on going to find Riku and Kairi rather try and help Leon and the others with the invading Heartless, and they all just completely disobeyed him.

But to their surprise, the King's expression soften before speaking up again: "You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!"

"Yes your Majesty!" three of the gang spoke now perked up.

"Come on! We've got no time to lose!" Sora said with everyone in agreement.

It would seem that opportunities just kept coming towards Angel ever since she joined Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Traveling with the three, she managed to visit many of the worlds which led to many other events: Helping a pirate suffering a ghoulish curse caused by a chest of Aztec gold and a grim reaper like heartless, dealing with another member of the Organization at a castle owned by a wrathful beast, and confronting a monster that was stealing Christmas presents with the help of a Halloween figure just to name a few. Through those adventures, her bond with the three heroes grew even more as she continued to fight beside them against the major threats of each world. When they have their moments to breath, the three would tell Angel stories about someone the worlds that they had traveled in the past which included some that they've been to like Agrabah.

The more she saw and learned of these worlds the more that she began understand how special they were with their unique environments, residents, and history. It was honestly a shame that they would have to wait a while before they could plan on visiting again since Sora's goal was to seal every lock they could find for the worlds' protection.

She couldn't really understand it, but something about Sora in particular that Angel couldn't help like. During their travels, Sora had shown her his true colors by always putting the needs of others first over his own and trying to look on the bright side of things when the situation looks grim. While she never actually showed it, but there were a few times on their adventures where she felt something beating inside her chest. It wasn't painful or anything, quite the opposite, the beating was rather soft which made her even more curious on what's going on with her. Is she actually broken like Saïx and Xemnas act like she is? If so, then why did this start happening after joining the trio? What's even stranger was that these feeling actually felt familiar to her, like she has felt that way towards someone before. However, she also felt a strange sense of sadness along with it, almost like she was betrayed some how.

It didn't take long for Sora to notice that at one point in their adventure, the KeyBearer saw that Angel actually had tears falling from behind her beanie.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Sora asked the crying Dancer. Of course she couldn't speak, there was no way for her to telling that something was bothering her. "Are you hurt?" He asked more carefully, he only got a hesitant nod in reply with Angel clearly uncomfortable showing this more emotional side of her. He then placed a hand on her shoulder bringing him her full attention. "I promise, everything will be alright, you're not alone, and that you'll never have to be. You're probably confused because you don't remember being hurt like this, so I'll tell you this: Things can and will get better, something bad happening to you in the past wouldn't stop a good future from happening. When this is all over you'll still have us to be there to help you in anyway you can."

After that the tears stopped, Angel felt herself completely at ease, the pain she felt faded away and filled with the warm feelings that she had before hand. It only made her want Sora more, never before has she ever felt such kindness from someone, could they really be a bright future for her?

Fortunately, the group had arrived at Twilight Town for one last visit, sorcerer: Yen-Sid had discovered that not only did Angel have a heart, but that it was protected by her surprisingly stubborn soul that almost completely dominated the body. As for why she wasn't human, as stated before her heart was buried so deep inside almost like it's not even there anymore. Whoever she was during her existence, she found a away to completely seal away her heart during her transformation into a Nobody, which was most likely using every once of her willpower to keep it in place. At best all Organization did was corrupt her.

How her heart could be rewaken was another story, the old sorcerer suggested that perhaps someone close to her could help breathe new life into it. The method on how was more up in the air.

Eventually, the four had arrived at the World that Never Was, where Angel met an understandably reluctant Kairi, and a surprising understanding Riku, things were fine for the most part until she, the king, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were separated from Riku and Sora. It this time it was then where Angel truly felt fear, after actually getting to know Sora, she wouldn't want to doubt his abilities and having one ally to go against Organization XIII's leader is definitely better than none, but if what she has heard about Xemnas and the kind of power he posses was true, than they both have a real challenge on their hands.

"So what do we do now?" Goofy asked out of concern.

"Well we need to consider where Sora and Riku might end up AFTER they have finish their fight. We can't stay here just hope they come back." The King said with a silent agreement from everyone else leading them to think for themselves.

"The Island, we need to go to Destiny Island. I just know they're going to be there." Kairi said confidently.

Deciding to save any other discussions for later, the group deiced to head out quickly, not surprised at the possibility of the castle they were standing in collapsing as soon as the Organization's leader falls. Angel did stop herself when she heard a strange "ping" sound followed by a loud "hey!" from Donald coming from behind her. She looked back to see Kairi, the King, Donald and Goofy standing behind some sort of barrier that could only be visible whenever the group had their hands pressed against it.

But before Angel could even ask herself what was going on now, she turned to see a cloaked figure standing in front of her. What was strange was this "person" was wearing one of the coats of Organization XIII, however, there were some noticeable rips and tears on the sleeves and coat's tail, along with a crudely hand drawn version of the Organization's insignia on the back.

What really caught Angel's attention was that it was shown to be another Nobody, namely because the figure had blade like hands of Dusks and Dancers along with… A bladed thumb on each hand?

The figure then pulled down its hood showing off it's grotesques face. His face consisted of a long jagged moth that stretched from ear to ear, which you could also see teeth that were just as sharp poking from behind each point, almost like the maw of a shark. It also had short but greasy and messy dark green hair two large lifeless blank eyes that just stared into Angel's soul with a more perfected Oragnization symbol over one of it's eyes like a face tattoo. the only thing that was really human about him was his body shape that the coat was fitted to hinting at some more familiar anatomy which really wasn't saying much because of how unnaturally thin the creature was. Not to mention the skin was a light shade of purple which was not very common to Lesser Nobodies like Angel. While Angel herself actually couldn't recognize just who or what this thing was supposed to be, there was a rather familiar aura sounding this monster almost like this was someone she already knew but changed to be completely unrecognizable even with a working memory. Not to mention, the hair especially seemed really familiar to her for some reason.

The figure points at Angel with a loud snake-like hiss.

"You kill masters… with traitor… Now… I Kill you… They watch…" It said with a croaking voice pointing to the group trapped behind the Dancer. Angel herself was shocked, a lesser Nobody that could speak? Not even she could expect something like that. Of course she also took note on how the speech seemed very forced and almost looked slightly painful when it attempted. Still, to see any one of the army actually have that kind of intelligence was rather impressive.

The strange Nobody, which Kairi dubbed: "The Demon", held its hand out with a dual ended saber appearing in its hand, spinning it around like a bow staff before getting into a fighting stance forcing Angel to do the same.

After a brief stand off, The Demon rushed towards Angel with a loud shriek, swinging the weapon around trying to hit the rogue Dancer with both blades. She did manage to stop it by grabbing the two hands in the center which led a power struggle that she was sadly losing, practically being pinned to the ground. She then decided to quickly sweep the cloaked Nobody's legs throwing it off balance and pushing one handle with one and pulling on the other, she nearly decapitated her opponent itself own weapon. Key word: "Nearly"

This planned was stopped when with a simple flick of the wrists, The Demon detaches both handles turning the weapon into two separate sabers. The Demon then tossed one of the blades towards Angel which she does easily avoid, but then saw the other Nobody teleport right next to her grabbing it delivering a powerful slash followed by a second with the other blade finishing with a kick to the stomach knocking her down. She looked up to see the other Nobody about to slam both blades down onto her but quickly rolls out of the way picking herself off the ground getting some distance away from it with a cartwheel.

The Demon the raised both blades up into the air with both blades pointed into the ground covered in a monochrome colored energy. He then shoved both blades into the ground leading Angel to jump into the air as high as she could narrowly avoid all whole series of black and white colored blades that popped out the ground that would have completely impaled her if she haven't reacted at all.

Seeing an opening, she then dived down kicking The Demon square in the face slamming into the ground with its head just barely avoiding one of the blades surrounding it before they all disappeared. The Demon then quickly got back up retrieving both of its blades, than quickly retailed but locking Angel in a flurry of slashes faster than anyone could blink.

Pulling herself up once more, Angel then looked as The Demon then reattached both blades and tossed at the Dancer causing it to spin in midair Angel tried to avoid it but it continued to chase her like a heat seeking missile. Next thing she knew, she was screaming in pain as both blades were tearing a hole in her back like a buzzsaw after constantly dodging and ducking causing the group of friends watching to wince in pain, really wishing that they could help her.

With a low groan she ended up turning and laying on her back which definitely did no favors with the pain she was already feeling. She looked to the side to see the Demon slowly walking up towards her weapon in hand read to finish her off with a chilling smile.

Angel tried to think fast of a new plan but the pain still hasn't faded away yet and now the mysterious Nobody was now standing over her ready to stabbed one of the blades into her face. But just before that could happen, Angel grabbed the blade with both with said blade now cutting into both of them. The blade then inched closer and closer to her face as she tried in vain to stop it, while The Demon just laughed at her struggling.

Of course if the creature was paying attention, it would have noticed that one of Angel's legs was stretched out. Before he could look, he was greeted with another hard kick to the face throwing him off. She then used one of her bladed bracelets on one hand stabbing The Demon in the leg and stretched out one of her arms grabbing him by the collar with the other hand tossing him into a wall. Getting back up, The Demon roared completely agitated, in its mind the Dancer should be dead already and hating itself from not seeing an obvious trick from happening.

Tossing all logic and planning aside, The Demon charged at Angel swinging the dual ended weapon around like a mad man. Now finally back on her feet, Angel avoid the assault with a backflip landing behind it, but as soon as it turned around, Angel quickly swiped her claws across its face slicing both eyes causing it to cry out in agony. With it now distracted, Angel then took the dual sabers out of its hand getting a good distance away causing the other Nobody to chase after with only the sound of footsteps guiding it. Just like she wanted…

When The Demon got close enough, Angel then gripped the dual saber, throwing it with all her might nailing the owner with its mouth wide open sticking him to a wall impaling it through its skull. The body of The Demon then began to convulse and shake almost like it was suffering from rigor mortis. Though it didn't last long as The Demon began to fade away into nothingness much like its masters.

With the barrier gone, the group managed to make the uneventful journey to Destiny Island, where they did indeed reunite with Riku and Sora, making Angel's victory over her mysterious opponent along with her previous fights all the more satisfying.

_One Week Later…_

A lot of things have changed since Xemnas was defeated, things have been considering easy with Angel living with luxuries that a creature like her could. Having her own place in not too far from the Gang's (Sora, Riku, and Kairi's) Island where she can come and go with just a quick rowboat away. It was strange, her whole purpose in "life" was to find the KeyBearer and kill him, and yet now he had defected from her own kind, saved her target from one of her brothers, and was now just sitting in a room watching and listening to the ocean from her window knowing that she was the last of her kind without a care in the many worlds.

Though never figured out how to speak, she was able to learn to communicate using sign language to help hold up more of a conversation. She was then pulled out of her muse when she had heard a knock on her door, already having a feeling who it was, she then replied by knocking on her nightstand twice which was her way of saying: "come in".

The door opening revealing Sora who walked with a smile, coming in for a surprise visit causing the Dancer to smile back. "Hey, just in the neighborhood." He said jokingly earning a chuckle from her.

_"Well I'm not complaining, it was starting to get lonely."_ Angel signed. _"Say that reminds me, are you and Kairi close, like, really close?"_

Sora just blushed at the Dancer's question. "N-no… What do you mean?"

_"Because I think I know a girl who'd love to have you as her boyfriend."_ She Signed making a heart with her hands.

"Really? wh-" Sora then stopped himself with his eye going wide as Angel pressed her lips against his. The two pulled away with Angel giggling seeing his face was completely red.

_"Sorry, was that too sudden?"_

"Well yeah it kinda was, but… it was nice." Sora said scratching his head. "Wait why me? I thought that maybe you would have preferred someone like Riku or Leon." Angel just shook her head and told him through some more hand gestures that if he's not comfortable they can just be friends which Sora was surprising quick to object to. "It's just that… I think you deserve the best, aside from the Keyblade, what else do you see in me?"

She then stretched out her arms slightly pulling the human boy closer pulling him in closer with Sora holding her waist back. After stopping she then finally answered by making signs that Sora translated to _"MY Angel, that's what I see."_ She then placed her hand over her chest than lightly pressed against Sora's.

"You really want to share your heart me?" Sora noted getting a nod.

_"I can't think of a better person to do it with, and believe me, Leon and Riku don't count. It's about time I repaid you for all of the kindness you have shown me."_ Angel singed. Sora didn't want to admit it, but he only understood half of what was just said.

* * *

**[Lemon Scene]**

Sora's eyes widened a second time where Angel being stripping off her shoes, bracelets, and top. After a moment of hesitation, she then removed her beanie, showing that she had eyes very similar to The Demon's only except the eyes she possessed gave off a very warm almost hypnotic glow, she also had no hair aside from seeing where the braid like tendril was coming from (which was a little to the left of the center of her head. Sora also couldn't help but look down seeing that there was stitching along her neither regions similar to the edges of her mouth. Neither of her breast had nipples, but since they were now on full display, Sora could see just how soft and perky that they big they looked, almost like they were both blitz balls, albeit only slightly small.

After quickly snapping out of his trance, Sora than began to strip himself, somewhat embarrassed as despite being very well toned, he didn't really see himself as something to brag about. Though that didn't stop Angel from enjoying the view.

After closing the door and window the two made their way to Angel's bed sitting down, with the KeyBearer not at sure what to expect. Sora suddenly let out a moan as he looked up to see the Dancer moving her hand up and down his shaft being extra careful with her bladed digits making hard as a rock, The Nobody suddenly stopped when she lowered her head down letting her long tongue wrapping half of Sora's stiff member like a python. Angel decided to take a step further used her mouth sucking down on Sora bobbing her head up and down while still having the tongue wrapped but this moving around covering more in saliva.

Already the KeyBearer was a panting mess, never in his life would he ever feel anything like this, deep down he wished that it wouldn't end as the pleasure continued to take him. At that point, Sora couldn't hold it in any longer and with a loud moan he came inside Angel's mouth, who gladly swallowed it thinking to herself that it tasted "salty but sweet". Sora just looked away embarrassed thinking that was a little too quick.

The Dancer then tapped on his hip, getting his attention once more, as she then got on all fours presenting her hole, and giving her bountiful rear a shake teasing him. Needless to say he took the invitation, he grabbed her hips with both hands getting more of a feel how her skin was like soft leather. Sora then carefully slid his member into her entrance causing her to wince in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked stopping himself in concern for his partner. Angel then turned her head around and pulled him into another kiss for reassurance. After the pain had finally subsided, Sora began thrusting in and out at a moderate pace, it didn't long for Angel to start moaning in delight. "You're so tight Angel." Sora mentioned, making the Dancer chuckle, even in a situation like this she wouldn't expect someone like him to say something dirty.

Sora did pick up the pace with the pleased Dancer even more as she moaned even louder tightening her grip on the on the sheets drowning in lust.

Feeling a little adventurous, Sora then reached down and cupped one of Angel's breasts giving a gentle squeeze making her buck in surprise as her head suddenly shot up with a gasp almost making her cum on the sheets while Sora kept thrusting reaching his limit.

"Angel *pant* I'm gonna-" Before he could even finish, Angel then quickly and tightly wrapped her legs around his waist keeping his erection buried inside her, causing the Keybearer to spill his entire load in her maw as her own juices sprayed out.

Now being allowed pulled out, Sora wiped away some sweat from his forehead. Angel still felt like she had more than enough energy to spare so she had Sora lay down getting a weird sense of Deja Vu of their first encounter. Angel once again got a good hold on Sora's member, but this time decided that he should have something in return moving a little until her dripping flower was directly above his face. Getting the message, as Sora began to lick her moist area, he found himself enjoying it more than he thought, with the Nobody's juices being sweeter than any nectar he as ever tasted. Angel placed his shaft back into her mouth, her moaning made his member vibrate slightly once again playing with the tip with her tongue.

the two came once again, leaving them to swallow each-other's juices as The Dancer repositioned herself once more now licking her lips impaling herself on his member with her walls clenching around it once more, she then leaned forward with an excited smile looking down at Sora. The Keybearer looked and saw what looked like a faint glow illuminating from Angel's chest which she herself didn't seem to notice. He did quickly snap out of it by her grabbing his hands and placing one on each breast.

Sora still couldn't help but notice how he they both felt them with that strange texture for skin, and give them both a firm squeeze making her let out a loud gasp in pleasure. Angel threw her head back to where the angle of her neck would've snapped if she was still human, making the boy cringe a little at the site, but that didn't stop him as he continued to fondle his partner's leathery melons. Straightening her head back, she placed both hands on her hips as she began bouncing on Sora's member. If either one was paying attention, they would've notice that each moan coming from Angel was starting to sound more and more human as she continued to ride Sora like he was a wild horse with Sora once again becoming a panting mess making it a bit of a struggle to speak.

"I'm… reaching my limit… again." Sora said in between breaths with a The Dancer giving an audible screech with a large smile which could be read as a _"please do it!"_

With one last groan, sora came filling the Nobody's womb with his seed once more, exhaustion finally taking a hold of him and his partner.

**[Lemon End]**

* * *

_"Wow… that was amazing."_ Sora thought with a smile, he snapped out of his daze when a sudden light caught his attention where he looked up to see that glow he saw earlier now much larger with Angel now having both hands on her chest. "Angel! What's going on!? Are you okay!?"

"S…S…SORA!" Angel suddenly roared at the glow than turned into a bright flash forcing the Keybearer to cover his eyes. He then let out a "huff!" as he felt something landing on his chest, he looked down with wide eyes he was know looking at a human girl that seemingly just appear out of nowhere laying on top of him breathing.

He looked to see the girl had mocha colored skin with a long braid of black hair with gold highlights reaching down to her lower back, the girl than looked at Sora, showing him her dark yet inviting violet colored eyes looking directly into his blue ones.

"Angel?" Sore asked carefully with girl smiling in response.

"Who else?" she asked in a playful tone kissing him one last time, the Keybearer couldn't help but but think that her voice sounded rather soothing. Angel then rested her head in crook of Sora's neck wrapping her arms around him holding him closely. "Thank you." Angel said tiredly resting her eyes.

Sora just gave a small smile, as he turned off the lights and pulled the covers over them keeping the former Dancer in his arms. He had to admit, when he promised that he would help her become human again, he never would have thought that this would be way under any circumstances. That being said, he kept this promise, and he couldn't be anymore proud for doing so.

**So yeah… This was going to be a much more straight to the point one-shot with a sex scene, but I was having some fun writing this so I decided to give it more of an actual story, I'll ya'll decided if I did well on that front or not as well. **

**And admittedly, the Lemon Scene itself probably could've been longer, but again: first time. Plus, there is more practice soon to come. All and all, I hope you enjoy… I may or may not have more ideas for this AU story wise, but I wo****n't get a head of myself.**

**Until Next Time…**


End file.
